Devuélveme la vida
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Pre HBP, post ODF Harry no puede soportar la pérdida de Sirius, y toma una terrible decisión. ¿quien lo salvará de su dolor? SLASH Lemon explícito. TERMINADO
1. Oscuridad

_**Devuélveme la vida**_

**Categoría: Angst, romántico.**

**Rating: Por ahora PG-13... tal vez mi beta-reader Akasha me convenza de un lemon... pero se verá mas adelante n.n**

**Pareja: SS/HP**

**Advertencias: Slash. La historia es un poco PWP y Sev un poco OOC... pero fuera de eso, todo normal (nada de zoofilia ni de esas cosas extrañas XD)**

**Hola a todos! Aqui vengo con otro de mis ficts, esta vez un SS/HP**

**Para el que no se dio cuenta aún (siempre hay algún descolgado leyendo :P) : esta historia es SLASH, es decir, relación chico- chico, si no te gusta, eres homófobo o hiere tu sensibilidad (o las 3 cosas juntas, hay gente intolerante en esta tierra ¬¬) pues no lo leas y nos ahorramos dolores de cabeza los dos n.n**

**Y si aún así lo lees, no acepto reclamos... si eres estúpido vas y te quejas con quien te hizo así ¬¬, no quiero howlers porque sea una enferma pervertida o algo así...**

**Antes que nada: NO voy a matar a nadie, no soy una asesina... así que lean todo antes de emitir juicio alguno XD (me salvaré así de MUCHOS howlers, espero xDDD)**

**Y esto es un cuasi PWP... no esperen mucha trama de mi parte... ni tampoco mucha alegría, soy bien conocida por mis angst en Sufrir por Amor XD**

**Y Sevy es muy OOC, lo sé, pero planeo que este sea un fict cortito, a lo sumo cuatro capítulos... y no me alcanza para "enamorar" a Sev de Harry, así que sean condescendientes n.nu**

**Creo que ya no me queda nada que agregar, excepto... ¡disfruten la lectura! n.n**

_Escritura en pergamino_

Letra normal, relato 3ra persona

-Diálogos

"Pensamientos"

**Capítulo 1**

Oscuridad 

Dolor, miedo, confusión. Sólo puertas cerradas. Me siento atrapado dentro de mí mismo. Necesito que me devuelvan la vida, las ganas de vivir. Ya no tengo fuerzas para nada.

_Estoy solo, encerrado en una prisión de frialdad. Es invisible, pero la puedo sentir... y aún más en esta mañana gris._

_Me siento como si fuera de otra especie. Un ser extraño, observado con recelo por los demás. No hay amor en la vida de este ser, sólo odio, odio profundo y verdadero; un odio que no se puede describir con palabras. Y todo ese odio es dirigido hacia quien me robó el amor._

_Amor, alimento del alma, lenguaje universal sin palabras. Esa cosa tan necesaria en la vida de cualquier persona, de la que fui carente desde hace tanto tiempo... ya no recuerdo como era sentirse amado por alguien._

_Ellos desaparecieron por mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera estado, si yo no hubiera sido tan crédulo... mis padres y Sirius aún estarían aquí, felices y sonrientes como en las fotos que conservo de ellos._

_No puedo permitir que Remus, Ron y Hermione sufran el mismo destino. No soporto seguir sufriendo así._

_Por favor, perdónenme. Lo hago por ustedes._

Harry dejó la pluma y el pergamino sobre la desgastada mesa del comedor de los Weasley. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y se sentó en un viejo y desvencijado sofá. Se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y poniendo sobre su regazo la Saeta de Fuego, abrió el álbum de fotos mágicas que Hagrid le había regalado hacía ya seis años.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, pasó la yema del dedo sobre el alborotado cabello de su padre, el sonriente rostro de su madre, la reluciente sonrisa seductora de su padrino.

Los volvería a ver, estaba seguro de ello.

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña botella de vidrio esmerilado, llena con una sustancia verde. El preparado de acónito y belladona. No estaba seguro si funcionaría, pero podía recordar que Snape siempre remarcaba la peligrosidad del veneno de aquellas dos plantas.

Se permitió sonreír ante la ironía. Snape estaría feliz de haberlo ayudado involuntariamente con su suicidio.

-Por ustedes- murmuró, levantando la botellita ante las fotografías mágicas, y se bebió el concentrado de veneno.

Todo se volvió muy borroso y al intentar incorporarse, cayó al piso con un ruido sordo.

Una luz blanca y brillante. Paz, serenidad. La luz lo envolvía y lo confortaba. Ya no sentía dolor alguno.

-Harry...

Una voz susurrante lo llamaba, pero no desde la luz, sino de las sombras a su espalda

-Harry, no te vayas. Por favor no te vayas. Quédate conmigo

Sin poder evitarlo, giró sobre sí mismo... y las sombras lo atrajeron.

Oscuridad


	2. Despertando

**Hola de nuevo! (si, tan pronto volví, molestando XD)**

**Lamento haber sido tan brusca con las advertencias... pero es que no quiero que nadie me vaya a denunciar luego, quiero asegurarme que la gente sepa que contiene mi ficcy n.n**

**Advertencia: Este ff contiene SLASH, es decir, relación cico- chico. Si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo n.n**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y palabras de apoyo. Contestaciones luego del capi (que es cortito, no teman n.n)**

**Capítulo 2**

Despertando 

De nuevo luz, pero ésta era tenue, de velas o antorchas.

Estaba acostado en una cama de sábanas de seda verde, pero no podía distinguir bien: alguien le había quitado los anteojos. No estaba muerto, de eso no había duda.

-Potter, pudo haber muerto ¿Se ha vuelto mas estúpido de lo normal?- le preguntó una voz muy suave y conocida.

Harry tanteó la mesilla hasta encontrar los anteojos, y al ponérselos, distinguió la larga figura del profesor Snape, sentado elegantemente en un sillón de pana verde.

-Fue toda una suerte su ineptitud en Pociones- continuó el profesor- El cuenco donde preparó el veneno, tenía testos de bezoar. Eso retrasó el efecto mortífero de las plantas lo suficiente para que los Weasley lo encontraran y avisaran a Hogwarts. El profesor Dumbledore lo salvó con un hechizo de filtración de sangre, y yo le estuve administrando cuantos antídotos conozco.

Harry se hubiera golpeado de no ser porque estaba muy débil hasta para eso. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto?

-Ingirió suficiente luparia para matar a tres hipogrifos adultos, sin mencionar la belladona. ¡¿En que demonios pensaba, Potter! ¡Si es que piensa, claro!- le espetó Snape, con una nota de exasperación en la voz.

-¿Por qué siempre se entrometen en todo? Yo deseo volver a ver a Sirius, conocer a mis padres...-comenzó a decir Harry, la voz cascada, los ojos brillantes. Snape le dirigió una mirada irritada.

-¿Quiere dejar de hacerse la víctima, Potter? Sus padres y su -hizo una mueca-... padrino... dieron su vida para resguardar la tuya ¿Así les paga? ¿tirando por la borda todo el sacrificio que ellos han hecho? Menudo agradecimiento...

-¡Cállese! No sabe lo que es... sentirse tan... tan vacío, tan solo. No puedo soportar el dolor que me carcome por dentro...

-Potter, no puedo comprender cómo fue seleccionado para Gryffindor. Usted es un total y completo cobarde- le espetó venenosamente.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, y replicó:

-Yo sólo quería volver con ellos, y usted me lo impidió ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacerme la vida imposible! ¿Acaso va a impedir mi propia muerte?

-¡Si, Potter, le impedí cometer una estupidez! ¡Lo estoy protegiendo! ¡No deseo que muera!- estalló Snape, y guardó silencio de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Acaso le importaba Harry?

-¿Quién vencerá al Señor Tenebroso si usted muere?-añadió rápidamente

Harry esbozó una sonrisa amarga y entornó los ojos.

-Por eso mismo. A nadie le importará mi muerte, si con eso salvo a todos de Voldemort- ignoró la mueca de dolor de Snape y continuó- Soy solo un instrumento, profesor. Un arma. Nada más...

Una silenciosa lágrima recorrió la mejilla del joven.

Severus tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Simplemente se limitó a replicar:

-Usted tiene amigos, Potter. Gente que le quiere por lo que es, y no "El-Niño-Que-Vivió"... simplemente por ser Harry. Los Weasley y Granger, por ejemplo. ¿No pensó en ellos al intentar hacer esta estupidez?

-Intentaba protegerlos de Voldemort...

-¡Oh, claro! San Potter salvando a todo el mundo...- exclamó Snape sarcásticamente- ¿No se ha puesto a pensar que usted es el único que puede vencer al Señor Tenebroso? ¿Qué dejaría a sus amigos totalmente desprotegidos, sin ninguna defensa real ante él? ¿Qué por una idiotez como ésta -Snape agitó el frasquito vacío bajo su nariz- Weasley y Granger podrían ser torturados hasta la muerte? Sólo porque usted eligió el camino más fácil...

-No... no lo pensé- titubeó el Gryffindor, tocado.

-Eso Potter, es un hecho. Usted **no** piensa- respondió Snape ácidamente, acercando aún mas su rostro al de Harry, reduciendo distancia hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

Harry se obligó a sostenerle la mirada a aquellos profundos ojos de obsidiana. Snape le miraba fijamente, estudiando cada una de sus facciones. La piel pálida como la más fina porcelana, los ojos antes verde brillante, opacos de tristeza. Grandes círculos negros debajo de ellos.

Aún demacrado se veía bello... pero frágil como una hoja seca arrastrada por el viento.

Bajó la mirada hasta los labios del chico, rojos y jugosos como una fresa madura... y se preguntó si sabrían igual.

-Potter...-ronroneó, y Harry se estremeció, haciéndolo salir del trance por un segundo.

-No...-susurró con los ojos muy abiertos, apartándose de la cama como si quemara-...no puedo...- jadeó, antes de salir apresuradamente de la habitación, dejando a un muy confundido Harry solo en la habitación.

**Y hasta ahí llega el capi 2 (Carly se agacha para esquivar los tomatazos y maldiciones) Hey! Que actualicé rápido! XD  
Aún no termino el capi 3... tendrán que esperar más para eso. Pero tranquilos que esto no termina aquí... faltan 2 capítulos y si no me equivoco, habrá lemon, lo que me hace pensar en subir mi historia en Slasheaven para que no me la censuren...**

**Ya veré que hago...**

**Reviews:**

**Ali: **Jejejej, siii! Yupiii! XD Ains, me encanta esta parejita n.n ¿no son tiernos juntitos?  
Ps claro que mejora! No puedo hacer sufrir a mi niño... ejem (Carly rueda los ojos) Bueno... no en un Harry- Sev XDDD  
Vaya, has visto? Le acertaste! Si que era Sev... da que pensar, ¿no? ;D  
Bueno, Ak debe de querer lemon (es casi tan pervertida como yo XD) y estoy segura que lo habrá... aunque depende del giro que tomen las cosas...  
Mogollón de besos! Nos leemos!

**Akasha: **Vaya beta, betea el fict cuando ya está publicado... XDDDDD Nah, es broma!  
Sí, Bella me poseyó al escribir las advertencias... ¿cómo te diste cuenta? XD  
¿¡Platónico? NUUUU Mala palabra! XDDDDD Lemon puro y duro se ha dicho! (Ya salió Ruticulus ¬¬) Demasiado platoniscismo (existe eso? XD) he tenido en mi vida como para pegárselo a Harry y hacerlo desgraciado a él también... solo juego con él un poco y luego los dejo en paz ;D  
Te mandé el resto... el capi 3 no lo termino aún XD

**Paula:** PAUUUU! (Carly le da un abrazo de oso) Que lindooo, tu aquí!   
jejejeje, soy toda una caja de pandora... Las historias largas como las tuyas no son lo mío... pero bueno sí, escribo (intento escribir ¬¬)  
Aclaré en la nota de autor que yo no soy una asesina u.u Es pista suficiente? XD

**Danybel:** Hey! Que yo no voy a matar a Harry! TT Mucho menos a Sev... ¿qué te parece Remus o Draco? XDDDD Broma, broma! XD  
Ya quiero leer el HP/SS! (el orden indica quien es el dominante... prefiero los SS/HP, pero bueno XD) Espero que este capi tb te guste n.n


	3. Aceptando

**Capítulo 3**

_**Aceptando**_

Harry se recuperaba lentamente de su envenenamiento. Se sentía perdido, a menudo con fiebre o jaqueca, y todavía muy débil para pensar, aunque la escena con Severus le daba vueltas en la cabeza. ¡Por Merlín¡Había estado a punto de besar a su profesor de Pociones!

Besar a Cho Chang era una cosa... ¿pero Snape?

Y no por el hecho de ser un hombre, sino porque _ese_ hombre en particular había hecho de su estancia en Hogwarts tan desagradable como le fue posible...

Pero así como no podía olvidar los insultos, burlas y humillaciones, no podía olvidar aquella sensación en el estómago... no un retortijón de puros nervios y un vuelco en el corazón; sino un cosquilleo agradable, un bálsamo para su alma herida.

Y si cerraba los ojos, la misma imagen se repetía en su cabeza, aquel agradable cosquilleo y una deliciosa calidez invadiendo su pecho, inundando su corazón, borrando por aquel mágico momento las heridas que aún sangraban.

-¿Por qué no me besaste, Severus?- preguntó al vacío- Tal vez tú tampoco me quieres- susurró, antes de caer en la ya familiar inconsciencia de la fiebre.

El profesor estaba completamente descolocado. Había oído al chico al entrar a la habitación con diversas pociones curativas, y el susurro suplicante de Harry despertó algo en él.

Decidió aprovechar el delirio y la fiebre para sacarle toda la verdad, antes de darle la pócima antifebril.

Se acercó al Gryffindor, y apuntándole con la varita, susurró:

-_Ennervate_

Harry abrió los ojos, brillantes por la fiebre, y pareció reconocerlo.

-Severus...-murmuró con la voz cascada-... por favor no te vayas, no quiero estar solo. No me dejes...

-Yo tampoco quiero seguir solo, Harry-respondió Snape, dejando a un lado la máscara de frialdad que por tantos años había usado.

-Yo lo amo, profesor. No quiero que me deje. Quiero que esté conmigo siempre, aunque me odie...

Severus abrió la boca para replicar, pero con una agilidad asombrosa, Harry se incorporó y tomándolo de la nuca, posó los labios sobre los suyos.

Sintió cómo su corazón revoloteaba dentro de su pecho, como un pájaro que quería ser liberado luego de mucho tiempo prisionero. Sensaciones adormecidas despertaron con el roce gentil de aquellos labios secos, y sin embargo deseados. Abrió los ojos (¿cuándo los había cerrado?) y al contemplar aquel rostro angelical, decidió poner fin a todo eso de una vez por todas. No iba a aprovecharse del estado de Harry, por mucho queque lo deseara.

-Va a querer matarse de nuevo cuando le baje la fiebre, Potter- jadeó, separándolo de él y recostándolo sobre la cama, para darle a beber la poción antifebril.

Un sudor frío cubrió la frente de Harry, y sus ojos recuperaron el brillo normal. Podía pensar nuevamente con claridad, y se sorprendió de que ya no le doliera nada. Al parecer, estaba curado... aunque aún débil.

Y efectivamente, deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra. Sus mejillas se encendieron furiosamente, y la sonrisa socarrona de su profesor no le ayudaba a serenarse.

-¿Y bien, Potter? Me besó- Harry enrojeció más aún- ¿Tiene alguna explicación lógica para eso?- añadió, como si simplemente estuviera regañándole por la tarea.

El gryffindor bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía de sobra que Snape le rechazaría... y no podría soportar el odio en el rostro de su amado.

-Ya lo he dicho, Potter. Es un cobarde. No puedo comprender aún cómo el Sombrero lo seleccionó para Gryffindor, cuando no puede enfrentarse ni a sus propios sentimientos- susurró, sentándose sobre la cama, mientras Harry apenas podía contener un escalofrío.

-Yo no soy...- comenzó a replicar, pero Snape lo interrumpió, exasperado:

-¡Entonces dígame la verdad!

-¡La verdad!-gritó Harry, una mueca de cruel desesperanza reflejada en su rostro- La verdad es que lo amo. Que desde que Sirius murió- se interrumpió con una mueca de dolor- Usted es la única persona que parece velar por mí. Y no sé cómo, pero me enamoré... y sé que jamás va a superar el odio que siente por mí, que nunca seré para usted más que un fastidioso niño a quien cuidar- Harry apartó el rostro para que Severus no pudiera ver las gotas de cristal que inundaban sus mejillas, pero falló- Decidí que mi vida no tiene ningún sentido, ni lo tendrá... no quiero vivir sabiendo que nunca me amarás, Severus...-terminó, enjugándose los ojos con la sábana.

El profesor de Pociones se quedó helado. Podía palpar el dolor del joven, identificándolo con el suyo propio, percibiendo exactamente lo que ahora sentía.

Y decidió que no quería seguir siendo sólo el. Daría paso a aquel nuevo sentimiento que las lágrimas de aquel joven habían hecho aflorar en su ya endurecido corazón.

Se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de Harry, salados por las lágrimas.

Fue sólo un dulce roce, pero bastó para que el chico parara de llorar y se atreviera a abrir sus ojos esmeralda.

-Ni sueñes que te diré lo mismo. La cursilería no es lo mío...-gruñó, algo contrariado, pero continuó antes que Harry pudiera decir algo- Pero daré una oportunidad a lo que estoy sintiendo...

-¿Eso quiere decir...?- preguntó Harry, sin atreverse a creerlo aún, la vida destellando de golpe en sus ojos.

-Tal vez- respondió Severus, satisfecho con el gran cambio que presentaba ahora su alumno, luciendo nuevamente como aquel risueño joven al que estaba acostumbrado.

Sabiendo que era lo máximo que obtendría de su Severus por el momento, Harry simplemente sonrió y besó a Severus nuevamente, lento y sin prisas, memorizando aquella deliciosa cavidad por completo, entrelazando sus lenguas en una danzante lucha por el control..

Felices de tener otra oportunidad.

**No! No termina aún! Estoy trabajando en el final... que síp, contendrá algo mas "hot" (aún no sé si lime o lemon ¬¬)**

**Reviews:**

**Ali: **Que dulce eso de las ranitas de chocolate… muy propio de ti XD  
Entendiste mal! A lo que me refería es a que no quiero dar largas con Sev en cuanto a asumir sentimientos... así que lo pongo enamorado ya y listo XD (lo aclaré porque mi Sev se veía un poco OOC ¬¬)  
El gran problema de Sev es admitir ante Harry y sí mismo de que lo ama... ya lo verás en el capi 4 (el último y mas... interesante que haya escrito XD)  
Gracias por tomarte el trabajo de pasar por aquí y SlasHeaven O.o  
Besos!

**Dany: **Aquí está el resto, Dany n.n Y sí, Harry se comporta como un idiota en este fict... ¿qué esperabas? XD  
En fin, espero que este te guste también. Besitos, sis nn

**Paula: **XDDDD ¿ayuda de Neville? Nah, si Harry es torpe en pociones pero no tanto... y ya ves? Algo de lo que Sev tanto se queja... le salvó la vida a Harry xDDD  
(No te quejes, así habrá lemon seguro, jajajaja)  
Y sí, es verdad! Con "Pacto de Hermanos" me tienes al borde de la silla, tía ¬¬  
Prueba una cucharada de tu propia medicina... muajajajajajaja XDDDD  
Besitos!

**Anita: **Memoria frágil! No actualicé aquí al mismo tiempo que Slasheaven u.u  
Me siento avergonzada de mi misma ¬¬  
Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado... ya te dejaré reviews en los ficts de Princessoftime (aclárame si es así el nickname, así lo busco XD)  
Kisses!

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! n.n me hace feliz saber que alguien lee mis delirios xD**


	4. Intromisión, menta y limón

**Aquí está el último capi, recién salido del horno.**

**Mil gracias a Akasha, H. R. Granger, Riku Lupin y Danybel por sus reviews n.n  
Están contestados al final.  
Este capi va dedicado a Danybel, por apoyarme en cada historia que publico... ¡gracias, mosha!**

**Capítulo 4:**

_**Una intromisión, menta... y limón.**_

Sin embargo, luego de dos días, las cosas no marchaban tan bien como Harry esperaba. Luego de aquel beso, fogoso y lleno de pasión y sentimiento; Severus se había retraído aún más que antes, a tal punto de no dirigirle la palabra en lo absoluto y rehuirle la mirada, buscando huir de la habitación lo mas rápidamente posible.

Harry se esperaba algo de reticencia de parte del frío profesor, pero no por eso la actitud esquiva de Severus dejaba de dolerle.

Se sentía utilizado, engañado. Algo en su corazón le decía que el profesor no le había mentido con el beso, que aquellos sentimientos de amor y entrega eran verdaderos... pero la voz de la razón le decía que lo olvidara de una maldita vez. Que alguien que lo odiaba tanto nunca podría amarlo...

Un ruido apagado interrumpió sus reflexiones. Giró la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido y apenas pudo contener las lágrimas ante la puntada que sintió en el pecho. Era Snape.

-Potter- siseó, su voz tan fría como el hielo- El profesor Dumbledore quiere verlo...

_-Flashback-_

Severus añadió los últimos ingredientes al caldero, y luego de removerlo algunas veces, vertió el preparado en una botella. Aquella poción analgésica era un poco mas complicada de realizar que las comunes, pero le curaría las jaquecas a Harry.

"¿Por qué me preocupo por el?" se preguntó, mientras etiquetaba la botella y la colocaba en la bandeja de la comida.

-Porque lo amas, mi muchacho- le respondió una conocida voz a sus espaladas.

Severus dio un bote, y luego volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido al sonriente anciano que lo contemplaba tras sus lentes de media luna.

-¡Albus¿Quieres matarme?

El Director volvió a sonreírle y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus dedos cruzados.

-Simplemente vine a ver cómo seguía Harry- continuó, con un aire de inocencia que no engañó al avezado espía. Sabía que el anciano era dichoso metiendo su aguileña nariz donde no le incumbía, cotilleando sobre todo.

-De todas formas¿de dónde sacaste esa mentira de que yo amo a Harry?- gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño de manera amenazadora.

Albus ahogó una risita.

-Tan mentira no debe de ser, si lo llamas por el nombre de pila...

Severus se hubiera pateado mentalmente, pero Dumbledore continuó:

-No soy ciego, aunque esté viejo y use lentes. A lo largo del último año, noté cómo el resentimiento desaparecía de tus facciones al verlo o al hablar con él. Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, mi muchacho...

Snape gruñó.

-¿Y que si no quiero darlo? Es un Potter, su padre...

-No culpes a Harry de las atrocidades que te hizo James. No son la misma persona, como hace bastante aceptaste. ¡Deja de ponerle trabas y excusas a tu propia felicidad¡Mereces ser feliz luego de tantos años de dolor, sufrimiento y soledad, al igual que él!- replicó el anciano enérgicamente, sus ojos azules brillando tras los lentes de media luna.

Y aquellas palabras repletas de verdad calaron hondo en el pecho del profesor. Albus notó el cambio y sonrió. Ya sólo le faltaba hablar con Harry...

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Potter.

Harry volteó rápidamente la cabeza, y sintió su estómago hundirse al ver a Snape con la misma máscara de indiferencia usada a lo largo de siete tortuosos años.

-El profesor Dumbledore quiere verlo...

Dicho esto, se marchó lo más rápidamente posible, dando paso al excéntrico anciano.

-Bienvenido nuevamente al mundo de los vivos, Harry. Me alegro de verte bien...- se interrumpió al ver la expresión de infinita tristeza que destilaba el rostro del chico- Bueno, al menos sigues vivo...

-No sé por cuanto tiempo, profesor- graznó Harry, arrebujándose en las mantas.

-No hables así. Sabes que seguirás vivo, porque ya no tienes ninguna causa por la cual quitarte la vida... –continuó el anciano, sentándose en el sillón de pana verde, sonriendo levemente al atribulado Gryffindor.

-Usted no tiene idea... no sabe cual fue la causa...

-Leí la carta. Y formé mis propias conclusiones.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Albus continuó, adivinando sus pensamientos:

-Puedo equivocarme, por supuesto, pero mis suposiciones suelen ser muy acertadas, como siempre me recuerda Remus...

-Esta es una de esas veces, Profesor Dumbledore- le interrumpió Harry amargamente –Porque la causa de mi dolor sigue latente, y mas fuerte que nunca...

El sonido de unas campanillas interrumpió al joven. Dumbledore sacó de su túnica un reloj de bolsillo con pequeños planetas en el borde y doce manecillas, y consultándolo, oprimió un pequeño botón dorado del centro. El ruido cesó.

-Creo que es tiempo de que vuelva a Hogwarts, tengo una reunión urgente con el Ministro de Magia...- Harry asintió y se incorporó contra el respaldo para despedirlo- Sólo te diré algo más, Harry. Lily Evans odió encarnizadamente por siete años a James Potter, antes de darse cuenta de que lo amaba con locura.

Harry quedó boquiabierto y sin poder articular palabra, mientras el anciano sonreía con satisfacción y con un ademán, salía de la habitación hacia el comedor; donde Severus aguardaba con la bandeja de la comida.

Albus amplió la sonrisa al ver que había dos raciones en vez de una: Severus iba a hablar por fin con Harry.

-Recuerda: mereces una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, al igual que él. No pongas trabas a tu propia felicidad, mi muchacho.

Y con un gesto de despedida y una sonrisa luminosa, Albus Dumbledore se desvaneció en el revuelo de su capa, con la satisfacción del deber cumplido _(**N/a**: XD me moló esa frase, no me golpeen! XD)_

-Ahora Potter, apóyese sobre mi hombro.

Harry no podía creer aquello: Snape no sólo le volvía a hablar, sino que lo llevaba abrazado a un improvisado día de campo en el jardín trasero de su casa. Aún estaba algo débil para caminar, por lo que Severus caminaba a su lado, aferrándolo de la cintura con firmeza.

Pronto llegaron al lugar indicado, debajo de un gran roble, el mago había conjurado unas tumbonas y una mesilla, donde depositó la bandeja que llevaba levitando delante de ellos.

-Es agradable ver la luz del sol nuevamente- bromeó el gryffindor, tomando un sándwich de pollo y jamón- Tiene un jardín muy bonito- añadió, con la boca medio llena y observando a su alrededor.

El lugar inspiraba tranquilidad. Macizos de flores distribuidos esporádicamente daban notas de color, al igual que variedad de hierbas, setas y plantas varias con utilidad en pociones. Varios árboles de apariencia centenaria daban sombra, y una pequeña piscina rectangular completaban el cuadro.

-Lo mantengo con magia y con los elfos domésticos. No paso mucho tiempo aquí, sólo las vacaciones escolares, pero me gusta quedarme aquí cuando quiero pensar... cuando quiero rememorar viejas heridas para poder sanarlas...

Harry adivinó que el profesor hablaba de sus tiempos de mortífago, y decidió no seguir preguntando.

Pasaron un rato en un cómodo silencio, saboreando los bocadillos que Severus había traído, hasta que Harry no pudo mas con su curiosidad:

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Dumbledore para que volviera a acercarse a mí?

Severus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sólo una gran verdad, una verdad que fui demasiado ciego para notar; y Albus, una vez mas, percibió por mí antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Harry asintió en silencio. Severus contraatacó:

-¿Y que fue lo que te llevó a enamorarte de mí?- una sonrisa maligna al ver como Harry enrojecía vivamente y se atragantaba con su sándwich. Era tan tímido, tan inocente... un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Yo... yo creo que fue tu protección. Siempre pendiente de mí, de lo que me pasara. Todas aquellas noches de entrenamiento en Occlumencia, Legilimencia, hechizos, contrahechizos y maldiciones. Pasar tanto tiempo juntos transformó ese respeto y tolerancia en algo mas, al conocerte y tratarte mas a fondo... percibir que hay un humano detrás de tu fachada de dura piedra- contestó con suavidad, aún ruborizado, pero con los ojos brillantes de expectación.

-Albus tiene razón. No puedo seguir odiándote luego de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo- replicó Severus en un arranque de honestidad- Porque yo también comencé a respetarte por querer ser sólo Harry, no "el-niño-que-vivió" . Te respetaba por tus ganas de vivir a pesar de todas tus marcas y heridas, porque yo soy igual a ti en eso. Claro que nunca hice una estupidez como beber acónito- miró duramente a Harry unos segundos, luego su mirada se suavizó- Pero creo que dentro de todo, te comprendo. Yo lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por Albus... siempre precaviendo todo y salvándome de mi mismo. Las muertes en tu conciencia pesan demasiado a veces...

-Pesan demasiado-repitió Harry, engarzando su verde mirada en los ónix que brillaban, nublados por el recuerdo.

Era increíble encontrar a alguien que comprendiera exactamente lo que sentía, lo que añoraba, lo que deseaba... sin separar un segundo sus miradas, se acercaron lentamente, hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un cálido beso cargado de emociones.  
Viejos odios y rencores finalmente transformados en amor, amor y pasión pura, que se entremezclaban en la más dulce muestra de afecto.

Harry lo estrechó mas fuertemente contra sí, y ambos se aparecieron dentro de la casa... mas precisamente sobre la cama de Severus.

**¿Hace falta que ponga lo que sigue? OK, OK, no me golpeen, ya continúo! XD  
Advertencia, comienza la parte hot, si hiere tu sensibilidad, te vas hasta el próximo aviso en negrita, no te pierdes nada de historia n.nu (o eso crees, te pierdes lo mas unteresante, pero allá tú u.ú)**

Con manos temblorosas, el chico comenzó a deshacer los botones de la camisa del Slytherin.

-No tenemos que...- comenzó a protestar éste, pero el gryffindor se lo impidió, silenciándolo con un beso.  
-Yo quiero hacerlo, Severus. Llevo esperando desde que me di cuenta que te amaba.

(**N/a:** cursi! Lo sé x.x... mátenme si quieren!)

Severus asintió e hizo recostar a Harry sobre su espalda, deslizando una mano debajo de la camisa y la otra hacia el suave cordón que mantenían sujetos los pantalones del pijama del muchacho, acariciando y besando cada retazo de piel descubierta, mientras que los tibios labios de Harry de apoderaban del lóbulo de su oreja, dejando escapar suaves gemidos de satisfacción.  
Un movimiento ágil y Harry estaba nuevamente arriba, besando apasionadamente a Snape mientras desabrochaba rápidamente la hebilla del cinturón y la cremallera del pantalón, dejándolo únicamente con la camisa abierta y unos boxers de seda verde oscuro.

Ignorando la palpitante erección que clamaba atención a gritos, se dedicó a besar y acariciar cada trozo de piel que halló, imitando a la perfección a su maestro, y hacerlo gemir apreciativamente cuando atrapó uno de los pezones y comenzó a succionarlo con fuerza.

-Oh, Merlín... Harry...- gimió Severus, y a continuación, volvió a cambiar de posiciones, dejando a Harry debajo suyo, y desvistiéndolo del todo, ansioso por poder contemplar al fin aquel cuerpo que le hacía perder la cordura, bajando en sus besos hasta la entrepierna del gryffindor.  
Harry sólo pudo aferrarse con su vida a las sábanas cuando Severus comenzó a succionarle con fuerza, convirtiéndose en una sucesión de jadeos y gemidos, arqueándose al sentir un dedo lubricado invadiéndolo, que pronto fueron dos, moviéndose dentro suyo, dilatándolo. Se arqueó cada vez mas ante el movimiento de las ágiles manos de Snape dentro y fuera suyo, el cálido toque de la lengua en su longitud, hasta que todo estalló, y se vino dentro de la boca de su amante, cayendo desmadejado sobre las sábanas, casi desmayado de placer.

Agregando otro dedo más, Severus se inclinó sobre él, y le besó largamente, conservando vestigios aún de la esencia de Harry, acariciándole dentro y fuera hasta que volvió a sentir la dureza de su amante creciendo debajo suyo.  
Sin dejar de besarle un segundo, sacó los dedos y los reemplazó con su propia erección.

-Relájate. No voy a hacerte daño- murmuró en la boca de un levemente asustado Gryffindor, y susurrándole palabras de amor, fue enterrándose en él centímetro a centímetro, dejando que el cuerpo de Harry se acostumbrara a la invasión, masajeando suavemente su dureza para que el placer eclipsara un poco el dolor.

Cuando el chico comenzó a moverse, el slytherin le siguió, saliendo totalmente y volviendo a entrar con delicadeza. Pronto, las embestidas suaves se fueron acelerando, Harry enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Snape, buscando mas profundidad; y él le complació, cambiando el ángulo y tocando un punto dentro suyo que lo hizo gritar de puro placer.

-Te amo, Harry- ronroneó Severus en el oído del ojiverde, antes de morderle el hombro para ahogar un grito.

-Yo tambien te amo, Severus- gimió Harry, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de su profesor, estrechándolo aún más contra él, y el clímax los sacudió por igual, haciéndolos caer de nuevo sobre la cama, aún temblando de éxtasis.

**(Ya está lo peliagudo... gente sensible, pueden leer el final XD)**

Besándose largamente, se taparon con las sábanas y se dejaron llevar por Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó con un rayo de sol que se filtraba por las cortinas semicerradas. Por primera vez en meses, se sintió verdaderamente feliz y completo: Severus yacía a su lado, abrazado aún a él, con una expresión de completa paz que suavizaba sus habituales rasgos duros.  
Ambos unidos al fin, en cuerpo y alma.

-¿Has visto que vivir vale la pena?

Severus había despertado y le sonreía, no sarcásticamente, sino con una sonrisa auténtica, de alguien al que verdaderamente lo embarga la felicidad.

-Por ti, todo vale la pena, amor- replicó Harry, tomando el rostro de su amante entre sus manos y besándolo con dulzura.

El profesor le correspondió con igual delicadeza, profundizando el beso en la boca del Gryffindor e invadiendo con su lengua la dulce cavidad.

-Severus-llamó Harry, antes de que el hombre siguiera bajando en sus besos y caricias.

-Gracias por devolverme la vida- murmuró, y luego continuó besándolo, acariciándolo, amándolo.

Una y otra vez.

Ese día y siempre.

_**FIN**_

**Y aquí termina esta triste historia, en la que originariamente Harry se mataba, pero luego salí de mi depresión y decidí no hacerle pagar los platos al pobre Harry (digo! Que culpa tenía el? O.o!)**

**Mil gracias a Akasha, mi beta-reader desaparecida (XD), a Gisele (mi otra beta-reader que no estaba tan desaparecida, pero igual XD), y a H. R. Granger, que a pesar de que le trauma el slash explícito, lee esto (espero que no hayas leído el lemon... no quiero q pierdas tu cordura! XD)**

**Y a todos los que me dejan reviews y me ayudan a mejorar mi forma de escribir n.n**

**Aquí están los últimos reviews... los de este capi los contesto en otro review n.n!**

Reviews 

**Dany:** Dile a Elij que se deje de tonteras ¬¬. Y Harry no es bobo, sólo quiere que su amorcito le preste atención XD  
Aer cuando subís el ff conjunto con Héctor! XD  
Kisses!

**Riku Lupin**: Aquí está la actualización, cariño n.nu  
Sorry por tardar tanto, pero aquí está al fin n.n  
Espero que te guste, y saber de ti pronto.  
Besitos, y gracias por todo tu apoyo.

**H. R. Granger**: Ps esto es un SS/HP, así que es obvio que va a ser slash XD**  
**Y ya te dije, hay lokas como yo que les gusta esto también XD  
Acá va el final... pero no leas el lemon! O.o

**Akasha:** Hi sister/Beta reader! XD  
Como ya sabes, aquí está lo que me pediste, una explicación Gandalf-Dumbypooh sobre porque Harry puede liarse con Sev...  
Y sí, este es el final n.n  
Gracias por estar, aunque te corrían con el time en la U! u.ú  
Kisses!

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews a lo largo de esta historia, me sirvieron de mucho y fue el combustible que necesité para sacar esto adelante.**

**Mil gracias, y hasta siempre**

_**Carly McKinnon**_

**Administradora GAPSS**

**Miembro Orden Severusiana  
Miembro Story-Weavers  
HA de corazón!**


End file.
